


Eyrar

by Cortesia



Series: The Swan-King [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Coda, Domestic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortesia/pseuds/Cortesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post V-Day coda or epilogue to Avia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyrar

**Author's Note:**

> ***This fic is effectively a sequel or epilogue. It won't make a whole lot of sense unless you've read Avia.***
> 
> Needed to get this out before I worked on other things, both in this 'verse and out of it. The OFC is heavily influenced by Judi Dench as M.
> 
> I have no understanding of the British legal system, and I'm sure it shows. But this is a 'verse where people have soulmates and wings, so cut me some slack for not adhering to some strict reality. Just go with it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, warnings are at the end.

Despite Eggsy’s private fears, the world kept turning.

Business picked back up, though many third-world nations still needed further stabilization and governmental involvement. The newly elected president of the US was a good sort; dedicated to repealing the last several decades’ worth of economic policy and furthering a fairly progressive slew of social welfare programs meant that he won over the Nadir and Ascents almost overnight. The fact that he was the first Ascent-flock president in that nation’s history, and that the Pinnacle-led right wing had been all but decimated, didn’t hinder things. The UK and Commonwealth didn’t suffer as badly, though there were more than a few seats in both Houses that were emptied because of the chips.

Wars had all but died out overnight, though they too were picking back up. The Israeli-Palestinian conflict was almost entirely fought by the lower flocks, and the tumult of V-Day didn’t diminish that.

What _had_ changed was even more slow, but steady, than almost anyone could have predicted. Out of all the deaths worldwide, almost a full half of the entire Pinnacle population had been killed. Either by chip or by the seven-and-a-half minutes of signal, the so-called rarest flock was the hardest hit. Saudi Arabia lost every branch of the royal family, and was now being unified by a UN Security Council joint exercise. North Korea dissolved in a matter of hours; the entirety of their leadership vanishing or dead. South Korea cleared the DMZ and welcomed their countrymen home; it had become the world’s top flock-equality nation and largest proponent of Nadir rights, given that most Ascents had fled to the South before communism and had left the Nadir and the Pinnacles in power to run the North. All over the world, flock-equality was becoming the topic du jour, and it hit Eggsy particularly hard in trying to deal with his sister.

With almost 6 months passed, the healthcare and child welfare systems of the UK were still at capacity, but they were getting better every day. Eggsy’s mother had detoxed on her own, with a revolving group of people including Eggsy and several mates from back home, keeping an eye on her. She'd fared well at first, but the news of Dean's death had sent her into mute and unknowing silence. She required constant care and Eggsy tried as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough. He'd looked into skilled home companionship, but it was difficult to find anyone post V-Day who wasn't booked or who carried excellent references. However, the last month had seen them moving her into an inpatient facility that had an opening, designed to treat all manner of conditions, former drug use, PTSD, V-Day related traumas, and more. While Michelle’s doctors were optimistic that she’d come out of her near-cataonic state, they weren’t convinced she’d be able to live on her own for several years (if ever).

Daisy had been given to Eggsy temporarily, and today was the meeting to decide a more permanent solution. He’d woken up early to get ready. Both Eggsy and Harry had spent the last several months trading off missions to help the world come back online, but in their off-time, they’d worked with a family attorney to compile an extremely in-depth case declaring Eggsy the only fit guardian for the vibrant little girl. The only real obstacle the attorney had warned them about wasn’t their lifestyle or their seemingly odd employment. It was the fact that despite his golden wings, Eggsy was still listed as Nadir-born

 _“And in the old world, that was all that mattered to whatever Pinnacle justice was seated in the family court system,”_ their attorney had said. He hadn’t been able to give them a guarantee that anything had changed, though it was becoming more and more common to see the pop-color wings of the Ascent flock in positions formerly held by only Pinnacles. Eggsy had been shocked and pleased to discover a doctor at the facility they’d sent his mother to was Nadir-born. The woman had lost her low-born accent like he did, but like knew like. By the time he and Harry had left the facility, Harry had joked that the woman and Eggsy were practically speaking another language, their accents and slang so rough that Harry was having trouble keeping up.

“World’s changin’, love,” was all Eggsy said, giving the older man a kiss.

Now, though, Eggsy was nervous. He was terrified that some far-flung relative of Dean’s would come in and take Daisy. Eggsy had already dealt with a few unsavory cousins who’d come slinking out of the shadows once Dean’s “estate” had been settled, what little there was. He’d surprisingly had a will that named Daisy his heir, so she was the proud owner of a few thousand pounds of dubiously-earned money and a motorbike that had been impounded by the Met years ago. The “cousins” had come sniffing, literally in a few cases. Eggsy and Harry had Roxy visit the flat after they’d gotten Michelle moved to the safe house and there were two of these visitors who had broken in, rifling through Michelle’s dresser and stealing the wiring and copper pipes. Eggsy’s tin can of money had been safe-kept by Jamal, who returned it with a flourish, but everything else he’d left behind at the flat had been destroyed or vandalized, these kind individuals claiming that flat was theirs since they were Dean’s only family left.

Roxy had sorted the fools out, but it still meant that Eggsy was on guard.

The courts were still lovely, an oddity given that many government buildings had been hit pretty hard during V-Day. Not many people carried weaponry before V-Day, and almost no one did post V-Day, but the heavy ornaments and decorations in buildings across the UK had made for inspired weapons at the time. But the courts seemed to be spared. Merlin had explained it was because generally, people turned their phones off while in court, so the signal’s reach wouldn’t have had as many places to route. Eggsy privately assumed it was because the cops at the Courts were armed, and bullets were easier to kill with than a flagpole or a desk lamp. Either way, they looked quite normal when Eggsy and Daisy were called in.

Harry, Roxy, and Merlin had gathered to see the proceedings through. Both Pellinore and Alain had written letters of reference for the young man, as had his former Marines commander. The three attending today had testified in person to Eggsy’s character and employment, and Percival (who was apparently a trained psychologist when he wasn’t toppling governments) had testified to Eggsy’s metal fortitude and psychological stability, especially given the childhood he had had. But the panel of judges and recorders who had taken the testimonies weren’t the justice who was to be deciding the case.

Eggsy came in, Daisy in his arms and Harry’s hand on the small of his back. He leaned up and gave Harry a chaste peck on the lips, and waited for the case to begin. The justice entered, a short woman with silver wings and hair that matched. Her face seemed fierce, and though he’d never say it aloud, Eggsy privately assumed she had a case of “Resting Bitch Face,” something he was all too familiar with in his dealings with Merlin. He nodded to his attorney, and sat when given direction. The justice proceeded to remain quiet for a bit, re-reading through papers, familiarizing herself with the case.

“I see we’re dealing with a primary custody ruling today,” she said suddenly, her blue eyes alighting on Eggsy.

“Yes, Your Honor,” said the attorney. “We’ve the case of Daisy Lee Baker, and her temporary guardian, Gary Michael Unwin. He-“

“I’d rather hear this from the young man himself, if you don’t mind.” The justice arched an imperious eyebrow at the attorney, who turned to Eggsy and motioned for him to speak.

“Yes, ma’am, Your Honor. My name’s Gary Unwin, and Daisy is my little sister. Half-sister. Our mum isn’t well, and I’d like to keep Daisy with me. We’ve got supporting documentation from a different case ruling our mother incapable of caring for Daisy because of previous drug use, sexual abuse, and V-Day trauma, signed and delivered to the court by her physicians at the RV, the Royal Victoria mental health home. I was also given custody of her after V-Day when her father, Dean Baker was killed. We’ve got the death certificate for that as well. No other family that we know of is contesting this, and I believe you’ve all the necessary forms, affidavits, and various testimonies presented.”

“I do. What I’d like to know, if why you think the Crown should give you, a young man with a frankly colorful past and no accounting of employment beyond the position at Kingsman Tailors, permanent custody of a small and impressionable child. In your own words, please. Not whatever you’ve rehearsed with your attorney.”

Eggsy sighed and turned to hand Daisy to Harry behind him. He faced the justice, stood, straightened his cuffs, and spoke.

“Look. My dad died for this country when I were a kid. Mum lost ‘er mate, I lost my dad, and we made do. She made some pretty bad decisions in lettin’ Dean in to our lives, but it is what it is. I took a ‘undred licks for protectin’ family on the daily. I took gettin’ turned out and raped for keepin’ my family safe. I quit the Marines for ‘em. Then, when Daisy came along, I did all that still and stole whatever I could to keep her fed and clothed. I’ve given up more in my life for my family than any one person should ever ‘ave to, and I’d do it all over again if it meant Daisy never ‘ad to live that life ‘erself. Now, I got a good job, a career that’s all legit, and I got my ‘ead on straighter than it ever was. Got good friends who give a fuck ‘bout me, and for some barmy reason a mate that won’ let me forget that I’m better than the whore who used charge a tenner on Smith Street. But I know that if you take Dais’ into custody of the Crown, they’re gonna put ‘er in a group ‘ome and she’ll vanish into the world I clawed us out of on my knees. So if that’s what you want to do, that’s fine. But it’s on you when she’s ‘ere in front of you in ten years for blowin’ johns in an alley. It’s on you when I’m in front of you for killin’ whatever sorry bastard thought they could put ‘is ‘ands on ‘er just because she’s a ward of the Crown and not at ‘ome with me. S’your choice, Your Honor.”

Eggsy took in a deep breath and sat back down.

The justice looked him over for a while, and went back to her paperwork. His attorney muttered something about “following the script next time,” but Eggsy paid no mind. As far as he was concerned, he’d take Daisy and Harry and disappear into the bowels of the Earth if it meant keeping his family together. He watched her look through the testimonials, pause, and look up. However, it wasn’t to Eggsy that she looked, it was to Merlin of all people. Eggsy watched her heave a great and terrible sigh, as if being put upon, and she looked back to the papers. She snapped the portfolio in front of her shut with an audible crack and looked at Eggsy.

“It appears everything is in order. The Crown is granting you guardianship of your sister, the minor Daisy Lee Baker, for no less than three years. At that time, we will revisit the case, and rule accordingly. Such is the order of this Court.” The justice slammed her gavel against the block and stood. Eggsy scrambled to rise, his mouth hanging open. The attorney next to him shook his hand, and Eggsy could feel Harry’s soothing presence through their bond.

“I don’t, I… what?”

“This is the best ruling we could have hoped for, Gary. It means the Courts trust you to care for your sister permanently. Revisiting the case in three years is a formality to ensure things have continued on. You’ve not been assigned any visitations or check-ups, so that’s good. It means they think you’ll be a good parental figure. Congratulations, Gary. She’s yours. I’ll have my office forward the paperwork to you as soon as we receive it from the Court.” His attorney smiled at him, and began packing up his things.

Eggsy turned to Harry, a blinding smile on his face. He leaned over the railing separating the attorneys’ tables from the populace and hugged his mate fiercely, Daisy squawking in protest as she was smashed between them.

“Come ‘ere, little pen! Let big bruv hold you!” Eggsy took her from Harry, who was watching the duo with a besotted smile. The older man had grown into the grey-white hair at his temple from the bullet scar, and upon the advice of his barber, decided to forego dyeing the other temple when he had the rest of his grey hairs seen to. It gave him a very dignified air, he was told. Eggsy simply said it made him look extremely fuckable, so he didn’t feel the need to argue. Eggsy turned his smile back to his mate, the bond between them flourished with love.

Of course it was broken up by Roxy’s near tackle of Eggsy as she came around the railing and hugged the young man.

“Eggsy! This is perfect!” she shrieked into his neck. The months since V-Day had been kind to Roxy; her mate-bond with Merlin was Kingsman legend by now, and her skill in the field led many to wonder if it was the very bond between them that allowed her almost preternatural knowledge of the goings-on of her missions. Eggsy knew it to simply be hard work and Roxy’s natural skill, but if it meant the others were still slightly scared of the woman, he wouldn’t argue.

“Come on! We’ve called Uncle Alastair, and he’s got Kay and Tristan getting things set up at the park.”

“What park? Why?” Eggsy said, finally drawing back from his dearest friend.

“Regent’s park, idiot. We’re having a Kingsman field day to celebrate your and Harry’s family growing bigger.”

“It’s not gettin’ bigger, Rox. Daisy has been with us since V-Day.”

“Yes but now it’s official and we got you presents for it. Also Kay’s grilling.”

“Right. Shall we?” Eggsy said quickly to Harry, who laughed.

Despite his fondness for destruction, Kay had turned out to be Kingsman’s best cook and grill master, and days where he was willing to share the talent were few and far between.

“Plus, I think Cars invited his mother along, and she’s been dying to meet you in person. All she hears is from either Harry or him,” Roxy continued, nodding her head to her mate.

Roxy had spent almost fifteen minutes crying with laughter when Eggsy finally figured out her nickname for her mate. He’d confronted her a couple of months after V-Day, demanding to know who she was cheating on Merlin with. After asking Eggsy what the hell he was talking about, he’d responded with shouting.

_“Who the fuck is 'Cars'?! You’re always talkin’ about Merlin but I saw your fuckin’ phone last mission and you’ve been sending sexy photo texts to some fucker named ‘Cars’ ! Does your mate know you’ve been texting some other bloke?!”_

Admittedly it would have been better for Eggsy to have had the conversation somewhere other than Kingsman’s dining room, but the dead silence that came over the room alerted him to his mistake rather quickly. Roxy had just looked at him blankly, then over to Merlin, who, until this point, had been enjoying a nice cup of tea. The man in question had simply sighed and set his cup of tea back into its saucer.

_“Lad, what’s my name?”_

_“What?”_

_“My name, Eggsy. My first name.”_

_“Uh… Carson.”_ Eggsy had trailed off, the tips of his ears going red as he realized his misunderstanding.

_“Fuck.”_

_“That’s what I thought.”_ With that, the tech genius had simply began sipping his tea again, and scrolling through something on his clipboard tablet. Eggsy had sunk deeply into his seat, his face as red as the ketchup on his plate for chips. Roxy had simply began howling with laughter, very nearly falling from her chair with the force of it.

Now, though he was fairly sure no one would call him out on it, Eggsy knew if he put his foot into his mouth in front of the man’s mother, he would go down as the most oblivious spy in the agency’s history.

“Right. Merlin’s mum. Can’t be that bad, yeah?”

“She’s perfectly lovely, Eggsy. Besides, Jamal and Ryan will be there, and word is, Ry’s got himself a date,” Roxy said, dramatically fluttering her eyelashes at him. Eggsy had set up many meetings between his old and new friends, and though Harry and Merlin were content to simply remain the “mates,” Roxy got on with the two young men like a house on fire after Ryan and Jamal had taken one look at Roxy and Merlin’s wings and declared the two, “Confetti and Funfetti,” respectively. Merlin had fumed, but had very little to say, as the dappled rosy gold feathers that freckled his white wings looked a bit like Funfetti cake might. Roxy’s wings, of course, were the confetti-strewn icing, as the white feathers that dotted her wings looked very much like polka dots.

The four of them had gone out at least once or twice a month since Eggsy had introduced them, and Ryan’s ongoing search for his mate (thinly disguised as a plot to bed half of East London) was becoming something of a legend among them at this point.

“Ry’s always got a date, love. Never works, does it?”

“Can’t blame him for trying, what with paragons of mated virtue around him all the time.”

“What, you an’ me? More like paragons of ‘stop fucking in the supply closet.’”

“It was the _one time_ , Eggsy.”

“Yeah, an’ yet you’re never gonna live it down.”

Eggsy’s bruised arm from her solid punch was worth it.

***

 

The park wasn’t too crowded, and either someone had reserved a portion for their celebration, or the rather intimidating forms of Kay and Tristan, whom Eggsy had grown rather fond of despite the train test, were scaring away potential interlopers. They were arguing over streamer and balloon placement when Eggsy, Harry, and Daisy arrived in Eggsy’s auto. Eggsy’s initial post V-Day purchase of a sports car was very quickly traded for a more family-friendly Range Rover after only three weeks, Daisy’s sippy cups overwhelming the expensive leather interior. It was also far easier to convince Merlin to add all manner of security upgrades to the Range Rover, since the style of SUV was common among Kingsman’s automobile fleet.

Harry carried the little girl, her snow-white wings little puffballs of feather and whatever sparkly ribbon-like material Roxy had woven into them. Since V-Day, Eggsy and Harry had almost overnight become “that couple,” the ones who would subtly stroke their wing-tips together and always had small, secret smiles on their faces for the other. It made their fellow agents of Kingsman staff snicker behind their backs, though no one actually meant any harm. Harry set Daisy down and she toddled off to play on the nearby playground. No one was particularly worried about losing sight of her; Eggsy had counted at least four Kingsman knights apart from himself and Harry, a half dozen of Merlin’s Glas Tann staff and their families, and several other from within Kingsman’s organization already at the park. Daisy was likely the most well-watched little girl in all of London, save for perhaps the young Princess Charlotte.

Eggsy helped the two arguing knights by simply taking the roll of crepe paper streamers out Kay's hands, and deftly twisting it to decorate the picnic tables they'd commandeered.

“It’s not her birthday, I don’t see why we need to make her think it is,” Eggsy grumbled good-naturedly, his wings flickering about leisurely.

"Because, darling, otherwise we’d go back home and eat Chinese takeaway and have to wait until well after dark to get to the ravishing. This way, she’s tired out before dinner and we get a long soak in the tub.”

Eggsy considered this for a moment before turning his mega-watt grin on Harry and laughing.

“Oh, I’m holding you to that, ‘Arry..” For all Eggsy changed his speech patterns around the other Kingsmen, he never said Harry  appropriately. He’d tried it once, after Harry had returned to full health, and the older man had grimaced, claiming to much prefer his rougher pronunciation. And Eggsy was nothing if not a gentleman, so he continually obliged his mate with his “rough speech” daily.

“Shame mum can’t be here, but I’m glad she’s getting looked to.”

“As am I, dear, but we wouldn’t even be here if she was available. Besides, this is a day of celebration. Let’s celebrate our good fortune and your mother’s continued health.”

“You’re right. Just a brave new world, yeah?”

“More than you can imagine.”

The picnic party went well; Kay’s grilling was beyond compare, the man having traveled extensively during his tenure with Kingsman and always returning with a new grilled recipe from the locals. Roxy and Merlin arrived very quickly after Harry and Eggsy had; they’d stopped to allow Roxy to change into something more summery than the tailored suit she had worn to court. Merlin even allowed the recruits for the open knighthoods to attend, a small huddle of a half-dozen men and women looking dazed and tired, shoveling food into their mouths faster than Eggsy could recall ever doing during training. Harry and Percival spent the better part of an hour using Roxy’s compact mirror to flash the recruits’ eyes, causing them to, at one point, upend the table and hide behind it, their wings shaking with nervousness and not a small amount of fear.

Jamal and Ryan were holding court at one of the tables, telling stories of Eggsy’s more daring life as a career criminal before Kingsman. They had Lamorak, the master of the Kingsman fleet, practically in tears with some of their more outrageous stories. Ryan had not in fact brought a date; according to him, the young lady had decided to seek out better companionship. Jamal and Roxy had crowed, elbowing the gingery lad until his face matched his hair and his wings were slumping in defeat.

It was only towards late afternoon that Eggsy heard Roxy call out to someone. He turned to see who she was speaking to, but all he could see were her wings.

“Judith! Lovely to see you again! We’re so very glad you could be here.”

Eggsy nearly choked when he heard the response.

“Well I doubt you’d even be having this picnic without me, so I felt rather obligated.”

_It was that woman justice!_

Judging my Harry’s face, he’d either met Merlin’s mother before, or knew, at the very least, who she was. Eggsy, however, had no such luck. He was finally able to see her more clearly once Roxy moved to her side.

She was a shorter woman, cropped grey hair and blue, intense eyes. She looked very little like Merlin, though Roxy had once said that he favored his father in looks. Apparently his mother had remained in London for most of Merlin’s life while he and his father moved to Scotland, her work coming before even her mate. it was only after Merlin’s father died that she felt a need to return to her son’s life. Things had been patched up, according to Roxy, but it was a near thing. V-Day had helped, as had finding a mate.

Now, though, she was dressed well for her age, and she had a smile on her face for Merlin, whom she greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Carson, thank you for inviting me. It’s lovely to see you and Roxanne again.”

“Good to see you too, mother. I believe you’ve met Harry, and this, as you well know, is his mate.” Merlin led the woman to Eggsy’s table and motioned to people as he spoke of them.

“I do. Gary, was it?” The small woman stretched out a hand to Eggsy.

“Um, yes ma’am, but I prefer ‘Eggsy.’ Nickname from my childhood.” Eggsy stood and shook her hand. Her grip was intense, and she seemed to either be completely emotionless, or much like Merlin, was adept at hiding her feelings. Her wings were fairly still, though Eggsy could spy some small flickering at the tips.

“Eggsy, then. Imagine my surprise when Carson’s name was on one of your testimonials.”

“Er, yes? I wasn’t aware that you… that you and he were…. you were his mum.”

Judith arched an eyebrow and looked to Harry.

“Articulate one you’ve picked, Hart.”

“To be fair, you did very nearly destroy his family not four hours ago. Anyone would be a bit shaken at seeing the grim reaper so soon after their first visit.”

“Ha! Grim reaper, indeed. You’re lucky my son likes you, or I’d show you a grim reaper.”

With that, Judith moved away in search of promised picnic food, and Eggsy all but collapsed back onto the bench at the picnic table.

Harry was watching Eggsy with a smile in his eyes, though his face was carefully neutral.

“So what do you think?” came Roxy’s voice as Eggsy was jarred out of position when she flounced down next to him.

“Fuck it. Put her in charge of recruit training. You’ll have new knights inside of five days.”

“I knew you’d like her.”

“Fuck off Rox. You probably get Fluffy Mummy Merlin on account of being his mate. I get Grumpy Mummy Merlin on account of being a low born piece of shite.”

“Bollocks. I give Pinnacles equally as distant and grumpy treatment. Besides,” said Judith, coming to sit next to Harry with a plate of food. “If I gave every Kingsman who came in front of my bench an unfair level of treatment based upon their birth-flock, I’d have gotten sacked years ago.”

“Wait. You see a lot of tailors at court, then?”

“Hardly. I see plenty of idiot spies who think they’re much more secretive than they are. James, Roxanne’s predecessor, was a regular. Though his husband is a lovely man who I only ever saw on the other side of the railing.”

Eggsy goggled as he listened to the older woman.

“I thought you were a family court justice. Or did I miss something?” he asked.

“I am now. Before V-Day, I was, like many other family and estate court justices, a criminal court justice. Had V-Day not happened, I’d be enjoying an appointment to the Crown Court. As it is, most of us junior justices got shuffled off to the many, many cases of estate, settlement, damages, and family matters.”

Eggsy nodded along.

“Besides. I’ve known about your little organization for almost as long as I’ve been alive. My step-sister was one of the first female recruits. Her granddaughter leads your set up in Berlin. Carson’s goddaughter, Amelia? I know Roxanne knows her _very well_.”

Roxy stared at her hands, her face going as red as the tomato on Eggsy’s plate. Harry guffawed, and Merlin groaned at the reminder. Judith simply smirked and worked her way through lunch.

***

All in all, it had been a good day. Daisy was suitably exhausted by the time things were wrapping up, and after a bit of clean up, Eggsy, Harry, and Daisy were home. Neither man professed to being particularly hungry, having sampled more of Kay's food than strictly necessary, and Daisy happily munched on leftovers before falling asleep in the Range Rover. Eggsy hadn’t bothered to do more than slip the little girl into an overnight and a set of pajamas. Bathtime could wait until she wasn’t falling asleep in his arms.

Eggsy padded downstairs, bare feet barely making a sound, and he leapt lightly from the third stair up to land gracefully on the first floor. He’d been practicing daily with his wings in all manner of situations now that he felt no need to hide them away. Harry had been making noises about getting him proper wing-combat training, but was insistent the younger man put on a significant amount of muscle throughout his back, breast, and wings in order to do so safely.

Harry was in the dining room, flicking through the mail that had come for them, sorting into neat piles to be dealt with later. He looked up when he felt Eggsy’s end of the bond open more fully, and the younger man’s slow burning lust creep through.

“And what has you so worked up, darling?”

“Lookin’ at you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, though a tender smile played at his lips. Eggsy crossed the room and pulled Harry’s jacket from him, working his mate’s wings through the wing-slips with gentle strokes. After he laid it carefully across the back of the nearest Queen Anne chair, he buried his nose into the small patch of shirt-covered skin between the man’s wings. Eggsy slid his hands up Harry’s chest and hung on. The warmth of his mate’s body and the smell of his delicious cologne drove him mad. Harry slipped his wings over Eggsy’s shoulders and rested them there, not for the first time grateful of the heigh difference between them, especially when Eggsy ran around barefooted. He rested them against Eggsy’s flattened wings, feeling the loving and aroused feedback loop created when they both touched their wings together.

Harry had taken to rubbing a small amount of lotion into the skin surrounding his wings as a young man, a way to fight off the persistent dryness at the transition from skin to feather that could come from the overly-hot showers he preferred. Not long after he’d moved in with Harry, Eggsy had gifted him with a glass bottle, clearly handcrafted, with a handwritten label on it from the American branch that dealt with Kingsman’s chemicals (lovingly known as Potions Class). It was Harry’s own cologne embedded into a fantastically moisturizing lotion, and though Harry loved it, he knew it was effectively a gift from Eggsy, to Eggsy. His young mate took great pleasure in rubbing it into Harry’s back and rubbing his nose into the small square of skin at any given point during the day. Harry leaned back into his mate’s grasp, and felt Eggsy’s smile on his back.

“Though you promised me a ravishing,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s shirt.

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand you when you speak into my back.”

“Understand this, then,” Eggsy said, and bit Harry’s right wing gently.

Harry growled, low and lusty, and began walking to the stairs, all but dragging his mate along behind him. Eggsy’s stumbling steps were broken up by laughter, and when Harry began actually ascending the stairs, Eggsy’s hands slipped from his chest and the young man ducked out from under his wings.

“Love that view, ‘Arry.”

Harry’s response was to buffet Eggsy with his wings, barely tapping the younger man’s nose with the edge. They raced to the bedroom as quickly as they could, and Eggsy found himself thrown on the bed without finesse. He loved it when Harry got like this. Harry pinned him to the bed, wings and hands keeping Eggsy secure. Harry leaned back on his heels and began deftly unbuttoning Eggsy’s shirt, giving him a dry look when he realized Eggsy wore no vest underneath it. Eggsy only smirked.

Harry stripped the rest from Eggsy quickly, tossing pieces of clothing to the small settee at the foot of the bed, the small accessories hitting the vicinity of the nightstand. Finally, when Eggsy was bare and sweating under Harry’s eyes, Harry moved. He untied his tie and set it aside and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. Eggsy’s hands wandered to his throat and began helping him along, leaning up and nipping Harry’s throat. Eggsy always made sure to leave at least one mark on Harry’s neck that was just visible above the collar, his own personal revenge for Harry leaving their bond-mark high enough on Eggsy’s own neck impossible to hide without makeup. Harry had offered his neck to Eggsy to leave a similar mark, but Eggsy had claimed that marking and remarking Harry was his favorite past time. Harry let Eggsy take his shirt off, pulling his wings through the back and letting the shirt flutter to the bed.

“Shouldn’t let that get wrinkled, ‘Arry,” Eggsy chided jokingly, the numerous times Harry had reminded him of just such an action fresh in his memory.

“Bugger it. I’ll buy a new one,” Harry said, shoving Eggsy back onto the bed. He shucked his trousers and pants, and fell upon his mate.

Harry clamped his mouth around the scar on Eggsy’s neck, and ground his hips into Eggsy’s thigh. For his part, Eggsy mewled wantonly and dug his fingers into Harry’s back, just below the wings. He bucked up into Harry’s thrusts, and was rewarded when Harry pulled back and took both of them in hand between their bodies. Harry worked them roughly, the callouses on his palm scratching an it Eggsy didn’t used to know he had. Now, though, it was one of his favorite feelings. They rutted together, sweat pooling on Eggsy’s breastbone from the both of them, until Harry’s arm trembled from the strain of keeping his weight off of his mate.

Eggsy groaned when Harry let go of him, but his disappointment didn’t last. Harry collapsed on top of Eggsy’s hips, pressing sucking kisses and bruises into the tops of his thighs. Eggsy’s hands found themselves curled lightly in Harry’s hair, his own natural curls falling into their unruly place as Eggsy grasped at them. Harry took Eggsy into his mouth, tongue laving the underside of his cock. He held Eggsy’s hips with bruising force when his young mate tried to buck his hips upwards. Harry swallowed him down to the base, Eggsy’s golden curls tickling Harry’s nose. Harry hummed a smile around Eggsy’s cock and looked up at the wrecked look on his lover’s face as he did so.

“Fuck ‘Arry! Fuck fuck fuck yes, please, oh God please!”

Harry pulled off with a pop and quirked a smile up at Eggsy.

“Your mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days.”

“I’d rather your mouth keep gettin’ into trouble, ‘Arry, fuck!”

“On your stomach then,” Harry said, lowering his voice just enough to make Eggsy shiver.

“Oh, oh _fuck yes_.”

Harry knew three sure-fire ways to shut Eggsy up when he got talking at the speed of light. Only one of them was fit for use around others. This one was Eggsy’s favorite by far. His wordless moan as Harry’s tongue hit him gave way to tiny mewlings and hands clutching at the bed linens beneath him. Harry worked his tongue into his mate, leaving Eggsy wet and slightly open. He leaned back, surveyed his work, and stretched out to reach the bedside table. Opening it, Harry retrieved the well-used bottle, and clicked it open. He spread some of the slick onto his fingers, and went back to work.

Harry opened Eggsy up further, his tongue poking around the fingers he’d scissored into the young man. Eggsy was reduced to sharp inhalations and little whimpers of ecstasy. Harry tongued the puffed flesh of Eggsy’s rim, and he added a third finger. He spread them slightly, enjoying the cut off cry from Eggsy as he felt the burning stretch of his body around the invading digits. Harry drew his fingers back to the tips and wetted them again with a small drizzle from the bottle. He drove them in slowly and forcefully, twisting his hand around to get at their prize. Finally, they found the small spot within the young man, and Eggsy cried out loudly in pleasure. Harry lifted his head and smiled.

“Shh, love. Don’t want to wake anyone,” Harry purred into Eggsy’s back, kissing the dimples at the small of his back.

“Need you, ‘Arry.”

“You’ll get me, sweetling.”

Harry climbed to his knees, and used the still-open bottle to slick himself up, idly stroking his cock with one wet hand. The other hand he used to thumb open Eggsy’s body, pressing the muscle gently. Harry lined himself up and thrust deeply into Eggsy, pausing for a moment to allow the man beneath him to relax. Eggsy’s spine was arched in such a way that shadows played across the well-defined muscles there, and Harry’s hands found the hollows beneath the wing-ridges as if attracted by a magnet. He rubbed his thumbs into the very base of Eggsy’s wings and the clench around his cock was electrifying.

Harry rolled his hips into Eggsy, running his broad hands across the golden feathers and strong corded wing edges. Every motion made Eggsy rock back into him and made the young man’s wings flare behind him provocatively. Harry brought his own wings forward captured Eggsy’s in his own, a tense hug of flesh and feather that sent Eggsy’s mind spiraling. The bond between them was opened fully, and the combination love-lust-desire that ricocheted back and forth was almost overwhelming in its intensity.

Harry leaned back and pulled Eggsy up by the hips, forcing his mate to his knees. He pressed a hand back in between Eggsy’s wings, pushing his chest down to the bed. Eggsy loved this angle, and though it wasn’t always easiest to accomplish with the kind of rough fucking Harry preferred, it was glorious when it worked. Harry worked his cock back into Eggsy’s body from where it had slipped out during the shift and began pistoning in and out of the man beneath him. He pulled Eggsy’s hips back to meet him with an earthy slap every time he thrust deep, and the noise awoke something inside him that wanted to crawl inside Eggsy and never leave.

Eggsy was nearly in tears as Harry’s cockhead stroked over his prostate with every glide, and he fisted his neglected, weeping shaft in tandem with the powerful strokes behind him. Eggsy flared his wings back, resting them on Harry’s shoulders in a mirror of Harry’s earlier action, and the feeling of skin on feather sent Eggsy soaring. Harry felt the tightening of Eggsy’s body around him, and as Eggsy finally started spurt over his hand, he turned his head and nipped the very edge of the wing on his right. The little spark of pleasure and pain flared through the bond and Eggsy almost collapsed at the feeling. Harry drove in as hard as he could manage without hurting Eggsy, battering the spent body beneath him. Eggsy’s body went lax in Harry’s grip and the boneless slump of Eggsy’s hips over Harry’s set the older man off. Harry thrust in once, twice, and spilled deeply inside his mate with a groan of pure lust. He held himself still as he relaxed and came down, his cock softening inside Eggsy’s body and the evidence of their lovemaking coating the young man’s thighs even despite this.

Harry slipped forward and to the side, his cock finally pulling from Eggsy with a strand of pearly seed stretching and dropping onto the bed between them. Eggsy turned his head to look at Harry, his wings fallen by the side in the kind of utter relaxation only a deep sleep or a good fucking can provide. Harry’s wings were in much the same state, draped over the edge of the bed and trailing on the floor. He reached a shaky hand up to Eggsy’s face and stroked the younger man’s jaw, just bare peeking out from the crook of his arms. Eggsy’s eyes glittered with love and he moved his arms so that Harry could fully see his sweaty and flushed face.

“Beautiful,” said Harry simply. Eggsy blushed, the color returning to his face quickly and he hid his face in the pillow once again. Harry laughed, a pure and high note, and scooted forward to roll Eggsy onto his side. He kissed the young man gently and rubbed noses with him, nuzzling Eggsy’s scratchy jawline and pressing small kisses into it.

“S’your turn to clean up, love. You tired me out and I’m not gonna be walkin’ any time soon.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining, darling,” said Harry petulantly, even has he got out of bed to find a clean flannel in their en suite.

“Can’t complain if I’m bein’ fucked speechless, ‘Arry. We’ve had this talk,” called Eggsy, his accent slipping in and out. Harry smirked at himself in the mirror as he ran the taps to a warm temperature. He prided himself on making Eggsy forget his affected speech via sex at every opportunity, and he counted this as a firm win. Harry wetted the cloth and came back to the bedroom. He cleaned Eggsy’s sticky belly off, and tutted at the stripes of drying come on the sheets.

“Laundry day tomorrow, methinks. Your turn,” said Harry, as he cleaned off Eggsy’s thighs and ass. Eggsy made a noncommittal noise from the pillow, and Harry swiped his tongue back over his loosened hole after the flannel had passed. Eggsy shrieked and bucked back up into Harry’s mouth.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell! Warn a bloke!”

“There’s more of that on clean sheets tomorrow night.”

“Yes, yes. Laundry day. My turn. Got it. But don’ think I ain’ ‘oldin’ you to the promise of some filthy fuckin’ tongue action in exchange.”

“As if you’d ever let me forget such a thing.”

“Damn right,” Eggsy said, pressing his face into the pillow more firmly. “Love you, ‘Arry.”

“And I you, dear boy.” Harry drew the duvet over Eggsy’s back and lax wings, and kissed the young man’s temple. It earned him half of a visible smile and a cracked jade eye looking at him directly as Eggsy pushed a wave of _content-love-sleepy_ at Harry.

Harry chuckled a bit and reached over to turn off the bedside light, and returned to Eggsy’s side, wrapping a long around around his mate.

It had been a good day, after all.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Eggsy's shitty past as referenced in Avia (forced prostitution, crime, domestic abuse, etc.) Mentions of Michelle's shitty past as referenced in Avia (same). Gay butt stuff.


End file.
